vhs_and_dvd_creditsfandomcom-20200214-history
Frankenweenie 1986 VHS
Warning Screen * FBI Warning - Federal Law Provides Severe Civil and Criminal Penalties for the Unauthorized Reproduction, Distribution or Exhibition of Copyrighted Motion Pictures, Video Tapes or Video Discs. Criminal Copyright Infringement is Investigated by the FBI and May Constitute a Felony with a Maximum Penalty of Up to Five Years in Prison and/or a $250,000 Fine. * Licensed for Private Home Exhibition Only. Any Public Performance, Copying or Other Use is Strictly Prohibited. All Other Rights Reserved. Video Dealer Announcement * If you would like to own a videocassette of this program for your home library, ask your home video dealer about purchasing new or previously viewed tapes. Opening Logos * Walt Disney Home Video * Walt Disney Pictures Opening Credits * Walt Disney Pictures presents * In Association With Silver Screen Partners II * A Clampett-Burton Production * Mel Blanc as * "Frankenweenie" * With: Jim Carrey, Shelley Duvall, Daniel Stern * Also featuring: Barret Oliver * Music by: Michael Convertino and David Newman * Production Supervisor: Tom Leetch * Associate Producer: Rick Heinricks * Supervising Film Editor: Ernest Milano, A.C.E. * Art Direction: John B. Mansbridge * Director of Photography: Thomas Ackerman * Based on an original idea by: Bob Clampett and Tim Burton * Story by: Julie Hickson and Tim Burton and Lenny Ripps * Screenplay by: Lenny Ripps * Produced by: Rick Heinricks, Bob Clampett and Tim Burton * Directed by: Julie Hickson Ending Credits * THE END * Co-with: Joseph Maher, Roz Braverman, Paul Bartel * Unit Production Manager: Tom Leetch * First Assistant Director: Richard Learman * Second Assistant Director: Scott Cameron * Casting: Bill Shepard, C.S.A., Joe Scully, C.S.A. * Location Manager: Rolf Darbo * Script Supervisor: Doris Moody Chisholm * Still Photographer: Ron Batzdorff * Costume Dept. Supervisor: Jack Sandeen * Men's Costumer: Milton G. Mangum * Women's Costumer: Sandy Berke-Jordan * Sparky's Make-up: Robert J. Schiffer, C.M.A.A. * Make-up: Marvin J. McIntyre * Hairstylist: Connie Nichols * Set Decorator: Roger Shook * Property Master: Gary Antista * Lighting Gaffer: Ward Russell * Best Boy: Danny Delgado Jr. * Key Grip: Essil Massinburg * Special Effects: Roland Tantin, Haris Metz * Special Electrical Effects: Ed Angel * Camera Operator: Doug Knapp * 1st Asst. Camera: Bill Waldman * 2nd Asst. Camera: Richard Mosier * Second Unit Photography: Peter Anderson, Rusty Geller * Visual Effects Animation: Allen Gonzales * Sound Supervisor: Bob Hathaway * Sound Mixer: John Glascock, C.A.S. * Re-Recording Mixers: Richard Portman, Nick Alphin, Frank C. Regula * Assistant Editor: Marty Stanovich * Sound Effects Editor: Joseph Parker * ADR Editor: Al Maguire * Music Supervisor: Jay Lawton * Music Editor: Jack Wadsworth * Music Scoring Mixer: Shawn Murphy * Sparky Animation by: Richard Williams ** Written, Produced and Directed by: Chuck Jones ** Animators: Ben Washam, Virgil Ross, Phil Monroe, Ken Champin, Lloyd Vaughan, Irv Anderson, Manny Perez, Tom Ray ** Production Designed by: Ray Aragon ** Backgrounds: Walt Peregoy ** Key Animator: Marlene Robinson ** Assistant Animators: Joe Roman, Carol Millican, Al Pabian, Bob Tyler, Jean Washam, Retta Davidson, Sammie Lanham ** Editor: Sam Horta · Horta Editorial and Sound, Inc. ** Camera: Animagraphics, Bemiller Camera ** Ink & Paint: Celine Miles with Paulino García DeMingo, Sue Dalton, Colene Gonzales, Anna Lois Ray, Staci Maniskas ** Graphics: Don Foster ** Production Checker: Margie Roach ** Assistant to the Producer: Marian Dern ** Associate Producer and Production Manager: Mary Roscoe * Cast: ** Count Olaf - Jim Carrey ** Susan Frankenstein - Shelley Duvall ** Ben Frankenstein - Daniel Stern ** Victor Frankenstein - Barret Oliver ** Mr. Chambers - Joseph Maher ** Mrs. Epstein - Roz Braverman ** Mr. Walsh - Paul Bartel ** Anne Chambers - Domino ** Frank Dale - Jason Hervey ** Mike Anderson - Paul C. Scott ** Mrs. Curtis - Helen Boll * Stunt Players: Bob Herron, Donna Hall * Voice: ** Mel Blanc as Sparky ** Raymond played by: Rusty James * Trainer: Animal Actors of Hollywood, Christy Miele * Special Thanks: Dave Smith, Clark Hunter, Ed Nunnery, Marcia Jacobs, Chris Buck * Prints by DeLuxe * This picture made under the jurisdiction of I.A.T.S.E. affiliated with A.F.L.-C.I.O. * No. 27498 Motion Picture Association of America * Dolby Stereo In Selected Theaters * © Copyright MCMLXXXIV Walt Disney Productions All Rights Reserved. * Distributed by Buena Vista Distribution Co., Inc. Category:Walt Disney Home Video Category:1986 Category:VHS